Give a man a chance: In Spanish
by newguy100
Summary: Esta historia es para alguien que habla a Español quiero a mucha gente a disfrutar de mi historia. Así que disfruten.


Dale a un hombre una oportunidad

Capítulo 1 : El Festival de la Rosa

AN: Hola a todos mi nombre es newguy100 y yo soy un gran fan Tipo ! He estado en fanfiction durante unos meses, pero yo no he escrito una historia hasta ahora . Así que no hay llamas , pero la crítica constructiva es apreciado . De todos modos con el show .

Todo era normal en el Valle de la Paz . Todo el mundo estaba disfrutando de uno de los muchos festivales del valle , conocido simplemente como el Festival de la Rosa , un momento en ciudadanos trabajadores del valle podrían estallar fuera del trabajo y se divierten con los que amaban . Un momento verdaderamente feliz para todos, excepto para Tigress Maestro, que no encontró la alegría en todo lo que no en relación con la formación o kung fu, pero esto era de esperar. Todo el mundo estaba haciendo algo : Grúa estaba haciendo una pintura de toda la escena desde lo alto de una azotea cercana , Viper era gente increíble con habilidades de baile aquí cinta , Mantis estaba metiendo la cara con la comida, y el Mono estaba diciendo a algunos niños pequeños chistes que acaba de hacer . Incluso tigresa estaba prestando sus servicios como guardia , por si algo llegara a salir mal . Todo el tiempo Po ocupaba su tiempo a ayudar a su padre con la venta de comida de fideos carro de su papá.

P.O.V del Po

El Festival está en pleno apogeo , la gente está bailando , riendo y pasar un buen rato y mi papá está haciendo un montón de dinero vendiendo sus fideos me alegra el corazón al ver que todos tengan un buen tiempo, pero sólo hace que me hubiera gustado que podría ser parte de la acción en lugar de estar atrapado haciendo algo que me gustaría dejar de fumar para poder divertirse, porque cuando voy a tener la oportunidad de tener tiempo libre (AN : el valle tiene literalmente cientos de festivales y fiestas cada año es ridículo ; ) ) . "Papá ¿puedo ir a la fiesta ", le rogué . "Por supuesto Po te diviertes Quiero mi gran guerrero del dragón para tener un poco de diversión ", dijo . "Gracias papá " . Así que corrí a la plaza del pueblo, que era hermoso a los colores brillantes de neón de las linternas de los deliciosos olores de los alimentos fritos salados y los aromas dulces de la pastelería pastosos gruesos . Era casi demasiado para tomar en y con todo lo emocionante pasando era muy difícil elegir qué hacer primero . Pero entonces, una canción lenta estaba jugando y la gente estaba emparejando a bailar y esto me trajo de vuelta a una charla que tuve con Mono y Mantis día de hoy .

Flash Back (hace 4 horas)

Po estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando oyó voces en la cocina, entró y vio Mantis y Monkey la risa y obviamente hablando de algo hilarante, " ¿Qué están hablando ?" Preguntó Po . " Estamos hablando de lo que íbamos a hacer esta noche en el festival" Mantis respondió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. " Bueno, ¿qué planea hacer esta noche? " Preguntó Po . " Estamos pensando en nosotros embolsado una buena" , dijo Mono con una sonrisa maligna . " ¿Qué? " Po cuestionada. " Se va a ver las fechas . " Mantis explicó . Eso trajo Po vuelta a todas las veces que intentó hacer lo mismo ... pero con resultados poco satisfactorios . "Se ha trabajado para ustedes ? " Preguntó Po . " Sí ", dijeron al unísono "Espera un minuto Po ¿alguna vez has tenido una novia ?" Mono preguntó . " No, ni siquiera he tenido una cita " Po dijo mirando al suelo . " Wow , tenemos que ayudarlo " Mantis susurró al oído de mono . "Si vamos a ayudar a un hermano " Monkey estuvo de acuerdo. "Ahora Po cuando quieres una chica se fije en ti todo lo que tienes que hacer es hacer un montón de cosas buenas para ella y ser tú mismo " Monkey explicó . " Pero ya lo hago yo soy amable caballero que todas las niñas en el valle y yo soy amigo de todos ellos, pero por alguna razón que sólo me ven como el no amigo " Po explicó . "¿Tienes un amigo zonificado ! " Mono y Mantis rieron. " ¿Qué? " Po respondió obviamente confundido. " Bueno, verás Po cuando te gusta una chica , pero ella sólo le gustas como amigo , entonces hay esta zona invisible que se cruza en la llamada zona de los amigos y una vez que estás allí es casi imposible salir y la forma en que lo veo que han sido amigo zonificada por cada chica en el valle del mono ", explicó incapaz de perder la gran sonrisa en su rostro. " Bueno, ¿qué debo hacer ? Yo no quiero estar en la zona de amigos . " Po suplicó . " Bueno Po puede haber sólo una opción simplemente caminar a cualquier chica que te gusta y invitarla a salir en una cita que le damos un consejo mejor pero parece que se está quedando sin opciones" Mantis ha respondido . " Bien vale la pena un tiro ", dijo Po . Y con eso Po corrió a su habitación para prepararse para el festival. Pero lo que Po no oyó lo que era mono y Mantis todavía estaban hablando en la otra habitación . "El hombre Espero que encuentre a alguien. " Mono dijo que ahora estaba desanimado de la historia de Po . "Si ese hombre está empujando 30 sólo hay un plazo determinado que un hombre tiene antes de morir solos ", también Mantis dijo disgustado con la situación del Po .

Actualidad

Po decidió seguir el consejo de sus hermanos y pedir a una chica . Se dio cuenta de que, en la esquina de la tienda de su padre era una pantera de aspecto joven con pelo negro ojos dorados con un vestido azul con franja recortando su nombre era Virginia , pero él la llamaba Jenna por sus siglas se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos en un fu convención kung y Po sentía algún tipo de conexión se podría hacer lo que decidió ir a hablar con ella. " Hey Jenna ¿qué pasa? " Po preguntó: " Oh hey Po ¿cómo estás ? " ella respondió: " Estoy bien, sólo me preguntaba si tal vez quisiera ir a una cita en algún momento " Po preguntó nerviosamente frotar la parte posterior de su cuello. " Po Estoy emocionado , pero yo sólo te veo como un amigo, además de que es un gran amigo y no quiero perder eso y no quiero herir tus sentimientos ¿está bien si eran sólo amigos ? " Virginia dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa . " Sí, seguro no hay problema ", dijo Po con una sonrisa. " Bueno, me tengo que ir adiós Po " y con eso Jenna fui. Po se quedó allí con una sonrisa tonta en busca de su rostro que parecía estar bien por fuera, pero por dentro estaba en un montón de dolor en su corazón se rompió en un millón de pedacitos todas Po podía pensar en lo que dijo y lo que realmente significado para él . A pesar de que Jenna estaba muy bien en tratar de no herir los sentimientos de la panda , pero si sólo sabía que las malas noticias , como que no importa cómo está redactado tendría el mismo efecto sobre la mente y el corazón de Po lo que dijo Jenna estaba Quiero ser amigos lo que Po oído era que no valgo su tiempo para llegar a conocerte . Todo Po hizo fue pasar tal vez una hora de su tiempo con él y Po sabía si ella dijo que sí, ella habría visto que era un inteligente agradable, chico , romántico . Pero no estaba todavía Po corazón roto y con eso corría por el pueblo con la cara entre las patas tratando de no llorar. Po corrió hacia el palacio sin el conocimiento de Po se dirigió directamente a una tigresa y no molesta. Golpearon con mucha fuerza para golpear a través de la postura de un vendedor de alimentos Po se puso de pie , tratando de mantener lo que sea la dignidad que le quedaba. Tigress por otro lado sabía que esto era el colmo. "¿Qué diablos estabas pensando ! Mira por donde va la grasa ! Dios panda no puedes ser normal por un día ! " Tigress gritó dejando su temperamento sacar lo mejor de ella. Po sólo pudo mirarla con cara y lágrimas en los ojos tristes y después de todo lo que sucedió esa noche, que era una cosa que no iba dejar que suceda. "Tú no me conoces , tú no sabes lo que ha pasado, hasta que lo haga puede ir atornillar usted mismo! " Po gritó todavía está tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que ahora eran lágrimas de dolor e ira , y con que Po corrió todo el camino hasta el palacio lloriqueando todo el camino hasta que llegó a su habitación , donde pronto se gritó a sí mismo a dormir como hacía cada noche porque aunque Po se puso una máscara de una panda feliz , torpe, adorable y lo real Po era una persona más oscuro de una , persona desconfiada sin corazón que en ocasiones y cortar para liberar el estrés siempre cubierta por la oscuridad que siempre rodeó su corazón de oro. (AN : Todos tenemos esa máscara se esconden detrás : . . () Todos estos sentimientos trascendido a través de toda una vida de soledad, a partir de su falta de verdaderos padres al rechazo constante de todo el mundo en su vida Po sabía que necesitaba ayuda, pero él no " t sabe si eso ayuda le iba a llegar .

(AN : Así será Po conseguir la "ayuda " justo a tiempo Buscar en el capítulo 2 Bueno, ¿qué te parece revisión cuando se puede me va a escribir el segundo capítulo, si siento que la gente como la historia hasta ahora ? . ? )

Capítulo 2: La nueva Po

Capítulo 2: La nueva Po

AN Hey guys contento de estar de vuelta lo agradezco todas sus palabras amables y educados críticas. Yo podría advertirle que podría haber algún idioma , pero no sé yo todavía no estoy al 100 % en la idea , pero voy a dar este capítulo todo lo que tengo . De todos modos con el show . :)

Tigresa comenzó polvo a sí misma aún humeante de los acontecimientos antes . Mientras los demás estaban limpiando el desorden Tigresa del Po tenía tiempo para pensar en lo que acaba de suceder.

Tigress P.O.V

Man qué diablos le pasaba a su Po generalmente torpe pero no este torpe, pero admito que no le di mucha holgura. Claro que estaba enojado con él, pero ¿cómo iba a dejarme ir salvaje como esa . Tal vez debería ir disculpa a él. Si, eso es lo que haré . Tigresa y empezó a caminar hasta los mil escalones pensando en lo que le gustaría decir a Po cuando llegó allí . Después de 15 minutos Tigresa finalmente llegó a los cuarteles estudiante allí llamó a la puerta del Po y en el segundo golpe que recibió una respuesta " ¿Quién es? ", Dijo Po obviamente aturdido . " Po soy yo Tigresa, " Tigresa dijo " Vete Quiero dormir no puede un hombre conseguir dormir por aquí ! " Po dijo molesto "Lo siento Po y hablar mañana". Tigresa dijo " ¡Muy bien! " Po dijo bastante frío entonado . Tigresa fue a su habitación en la planificación de hablar con Po la mañana. La mañana llegó pronto y Po fue el primero en subir que era sorprendente ya que no suele hacer eso. Pero el extraño comportamiento de Po estaba a punto de conseguir aún más extraño . Maestro Shifu se despertó para ver el panda haciendo el desayuno "Panda mañana ¿por qué estás tan temprano ? ¿Sabes que es una hora antes de la campana por la mañana ni siquiera yo estoy a esta hora . " "Señor yo pensé que iba a salir adelante en el día , señor ! " Po dijo como un soldado . " Po sabes que puedes llamarme liderar, ¿verdad?" " Sí, señor, pero creo que esto te pone en un mayor nivel de respeto , señor ! " Po dijo rotundamente . " Como usted desee simplemente nos vemos en su habitación antes de la campana por la mañana a tratar para el día. " Shifu simplemente dijo "Señor si señor , " Po dijo sin emoción . Po informó para el gong mañana " Maestro bueno mañana ", dijeron los otros maestros al unísono esperar Po que comenzó su día con un " Buenos días , señor " . Los maestros estaban confundidos con el saludo poco ortodoxo pero decidieron ignorarlo. " Los buenos estudiantes por la mañana ir a comer el desayuno y luego se vaya y tren es que claro , usted está despedido " . Los maestros de entonces comenzaron a entrar en la cocina todo excepto Po " Po no vas a comer con nosotros ? " Viper preguntó "No, no tengo hambre voy a ir a entrenar" Po dijo . Los maestros estaban desconcertados pero ellos asumieron que se trataba de una cosa de una vez (AN Hay primer error ;)) . Po estaba en la sala de entrenamiento trabajando tan duro como pudo, pero en un esfuerzo para mejorar a sí mismo que sufrió varias heridas de los maniquíes de madera , pero incluso con la sangre corriendo por sus brazos todavía siguió adelante como si no sintiera el dolor luego corrió a través del campo de tiro ( Eso es lo que yo llamo que lo siento si no lo hago todos los nombres xD ) pronto sufrió una quemadura en el pie derecho que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la mayor parte de sus heridas . A continuación, los cinco furiosos entró en la sala de entrenamiento sorprendido por lo que vio un curso de formación con sangre y un Po herido empujando los límites de su fuerza y velocidad. " Po lo que te pasó ! Tiene que dejar . Necesita sentir vendado ", dijo el Mono con preocupación en su voz . "De acuerdo ", los otros maestros dijeron al unísono . "A la mierda lo que ustedes piensan que estoy bien en el hecho de pelear conmigo ahora! " Po gritó rabia tener su sesión de entrenamiento interrumpido . " Po nos preocupamos por usted , por favor deje de esto, por favor ", dijo Viper entristecen al ver a su hermano tan herido. "Bien iré tren a otro lugar que necesita esta basura! " Po dijo molesto de sus molestos "amigos" . Y con eso Po pasó todo el día en el pueblo haciendo exactamente lo que dijo que haría tren. Él no regresó hasta las 6 pm . Y sin una sola palabra a nadie se fue a su habitación. Tigresa dio cuenta de que él no estaba en la mesa otra vez , así que decidió ir a dar a Po a cenar y dar finalmente Po sus disculpas por lo sucedido en el festival. Tigress agarró un plato de fideos y se dirigía de esa manera , pero cuando llegó allí , de repente, se detuvo ante lo que vio. Vio Po apoyado contra la puerta FUMAR ! " Po qué estás fumando ? " Tigresa dijo confundida sobre por qué Po fumaría . "Necesitaba relajarse después del entrenamiento y qué, ¿cuál es el problema? " Dicha Po obviamente ignorando Tigresa disfrutar sus cigarrillos . " Bueno, es una gran cosa porque el fumar es malo! " Tigresa dijo empezando a enojarse . " ¿Qué haces aquí Tigresa ? " Po pidió cambiar de tema . " Bueno, yo quería darle la cena y decir que me arrepiento de lo que dije esa noche en el festival" Tigresa confesó. " Disculpas aceptadas y gracias por la comida, pero por favor, ¿puedes dejarme en paz por un tiempo ya que se podía ver que estoy tratando con algo de mierda real aquí . " Po dijo tomando otro cigarrillo de la caja. " Fine Po pero lo está molestando que acaba de saber que siempre puede venir a sus amigos " . Y con esa Tigresa dejado de dormir. No tengo amigos ! Po pensó mientras miraba a todos sus errores del pasado sabiendo que estaba empujando a todo el mundo . "No voy a ser herido de nuevo. " Po dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa .

(AN Bueno espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Cualquier pregunta, comentario o cualquier cosa por favor revise e informe a su verdad quiero mas revisiones para más capítulos . También una cosa más, si hay errores gramaticales que puedo arreglar yo agradecería mucho porque yo siempre quiero mejorar mi forma de escribir de cualquier manera , así que siéntase libre de PM todos los cambios que pueda hacer para esta historia. :) Gracias de nuevo Newguy100 )

Capítulo 3 : ¿Por qué?

Capítulo 3 : ¿Por qué?

Hola a todos este es newguy100 . Me alegro de estar de vuelta , pero estoy solo de nuevo gracias a la ayuda de uno de los mejores autores en Shadowteengirl fan -fiction . Ella es el mejor No puedo agradecer lo suficiente por ayudar a escribir esta historia. Vamos a trabajar en esta historia juntos por el poder predecir el futuro . Estoy súper emocionado de cómo esta historia se va a salir . De todos modos con el show .

Un año había pegado , pero Po nunca fue la misma . Con las constantes horas de entrenamiento y una dieta alta en proteínas se puso en él era una persona completamente diferente , incluso su padre no lo reconoció . Sus enormes pectorales y abdominales sustituyó a la gran pastosa vientre todo el mundo conocía y amaba. Ganó peso, pero era todo músculo . Pero eso no era lo único que ha cambiado ahora, cuando Po bajaría a la aldea para llevar suministros a los ciudadanos vendrían a verlo , los niños pequeños les piden autógrafos , pero Po se sigue caminando gruñendo y murmurando todo el mundo se fue haciendo caso omiso de ellos como si que eran fantasmas. Una noche Po miró el pequeño espejo en su habitación y se dirigió a uno de sus alivio de muchas "sesiones" . Pensó que toda su vida trató de ser una buena persona , ayudando a la gente , o simplemente encogiéndose de sus bromas sobre que él era gordo o torpe. Hacer todo lo posible para impresionar a las damas , pero lo único que consiguió fue amigo zonificado . Era completamente negro en su habitación cuando comenzó a cortarse . Estaba cansado de lastimar y cansado de sentirse triste. La sangre goteaba de su brazo que brilla intensamente en la luz pálida luna . Po sonrió porque se veía bonito pero seguía doliendo . Todas las emociones qué le resultó herido . En cuanto a los Cinco Furiosos figurines ahora fulminó con la mirada . Pasar horas tallando esas cosas estúpidas y con ganas de conocer a sus llamados " héroes" . ¿Y qué pasó cuando lo hizo, porque todos le odiaban y por qué razón una razón pudo haber sido que él se convirtió en el Guerrero Dragón algo que no quería . Fue culpa de Oogways para él, el Guerrero Dragón decisiones. Pero, ¿qué daño peor no fue el intenso entrenamiento que hizo, pero las palabras que Tigresa le dijo en la primera noche en el palacio. Llamar a lo inútil , gordo, estúpido, torpe , diciendo que él no pertenecía . Cuando se hicieron amigos pidió disculpas y Po se encogió de hombros diciendo que no era gran cosa. Pero él estaba enojado que ella dijo que en el primer lugar . ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso a él! ¿Quién era ella para decidir quién era digno de estar en el Palacio de Jade y quién no ? Ella ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de demostrarle que podía ser un héroe. Ella sólo vio a un panda gordo y eso le molestó . No era su culpa que él se convirtió en guerrero del dragón que sólo quería conocer a sus ídolos . En su lugar, eran como cualquier otra persona que le hizo daño . Bueno, él estaba enfermo y cansado de ser herido , y al mirar hacia abajo a su muñeca y le hizo una promesa "Yo nunca sentirá nada nuevo y se convertirá en el más poderoso guerrero de kung fu nunca". Luego se levantó , puso sus figuras en una caja y luego la tiró fuera su viuda y se fue a dormir.

Después de que la tigresa voto fue el primero en notar que algo andaba mal con Po . Todos ellos recibieron el maestro Shifu y todos pensaban Po estaba durmiendo hasta que escucharon unos ruidos procedentes de la sala de entrenamiento . Para su asombro vieron Po atraviesa la carrera de obstáculos , como su propia vida dependiera de ello. Se movió con rapidez y agilidad a diferencia de cualquier cosa que hayan visto antes . "Eso es Po , ¿verdad? " Mantis susurró .

"Creo que sí ", dijo el Mono . Miraron con asombro como Po terminado el tiempo el obstáculo supuesto paliza de Tigress por cinco minutos.

" Po , ¿qué estás haciendo ? " preguntó Shifu en shock total . Po se acercó a ellos y que esperaba ver a su amado torpe Po sonríe feliz con sus ojos de jade brillante. Decir buenos días y le preguntó cuando el desayuno era . Sin embargo , el panda que estaban delante de ellos no era el Po se acordaron . Se puso de pie recta como una tabla de madera mientras sus ojos eran duros como una piedra. Sólo una cara sin emociones es lo que vieron.

"Saludos Maestro Shifu , yo estaba entrenando para mejorar mi kung fu Espero que está bien ? " Po -preguntó en un tono serio . Hizo una reverencia tan recta y Shifu se quedó sin habla .

" Eso está muy bien Po , ahora todo el mundo a la cocina y después de un bocado rápido , entonces podemos comenzar a entrenar . Tigress usted deberá entrenar contra Po ya que quiere mejorar . Viper está con el mono y el resto que va a hacer la carrera de obstáculos , " dijo Shifu . Todos ellos comenzaron a salir, pero Tigresa vieron Po no iba con ellos.

" Po , el maestro Shifu dijo que se puede comer. Vamos, " dijo ella. Él se la quedó mirando con esos ojos duros y permaneció en silencio . "Mira Po lo que dije lo siento por aquella noche no quise decir lo que dije que mi enojo me controle . Eres un buen amigo y si te hice daño lo siento ", dijo en tono de disculpa Tigress . Ella lo sentía y esperaba que su disculpa Po traería de nuevo a su viejo yo. En cambio, sigue siendo el mismo .

Se inclinó ante ella y dijo con la misma voz fría seria, "Gracias por disculparse Tigresa Maestro , yo lo aprecio y lo siento por mi arrebato de ira también. Pero debes disculpas no tengo hambre , y yo preferiría entreno te veré cuando vuelvas " . Se apartó de ella, dejándola en estado de shock mientras atacaba los maniquíes de madera sin piedad sangre fresca dejando sus patas. Si ella supiera que esto sólo iba a empeorar.

AN: No olvides que todos sean más críticas y más lectores igualar más capítulos . Quiero saber lo que todos pensamos y no dude en darme algunas de sus propias ideas y tal vez va a terminar en la historia gracias de nuevo a todos los que han leído hasta ahora no te olvides de decirle a tus amigos! También una vez más como un recordatorio , si alguien ve algún problema con mi historia que me gustaría saber lo que puedo cambiar para que esta historia mejor gracias de nuevo. :)

Capítulo 4 : Búsqueda de respuestas

Capítulo 4 : La búsqueda de respuestas

AN: Hola a todos contentos de estar de vuelta y una vez más quiero agradecer a mi socio en el crimen ShadowTeenGirl por ayudarme a escribir este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten lo siento, he estado muy ocupado con el trabajo escolar y he estado tratando con un poco personal problemas, pero son cada vez mejores . :)

Durante los próximos días , el comportamiento de Po empeoró. Él nunca sonrió y casi no comía nada. Cuando los demás estaban hablando o haciendo bromas , él estaría en la sala de entrenamiento o en su habitación. Tigresa comenzó a crecer preocupada por Po porque él estaba actuando muy fuera de lugar . Todavía cocido mayoría de sus comidas , pero sabía diferente, al igual que su comida estaba igualando su personalidad. Sabía con certeza que algo andaba mal cuando estaban luchando contra una banda de bandidos cocodrilo . Po estaba entrenando al igual que el cinco, pero nadie quería entrenar con Po ni siquiera Tigress . El tipo de una vez dulce panda ahora se había convertido en una montaña de piedra. Él rompió los maniquíes de madera sin siquiera tocarlos mientras observaba los convierten en astillas. Cuando Shifu entró y dijo , " Los estudiantes , el pueblo es atacado por bandidos croc ! " , exclamó. Po simplemente lo miró y los cinco que se fue corriendo sin esperar a que los demás. Él estaba en la escena primera y dejó escapar un gruñido inhumano. El líder croc lo vio y sonrió .

" Hey chicos la grasa Dragon Warrior es aquí", dijo haciendo reír a sus matones . A los pocos minutos que se arrepentirían esas palabras. Po se abalanzó sobre ellos y agarró el líder por el cuello y lo apretó con fuerza . El líder estaba jadeando en busca de aire mientras sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por el miedo.

" ¿Qué tiene de malo , teme el Guerrero Dragón gordo? " Po -preguntó con una mueca fría. Arrojó el líder en lo que pudo y el cocodrilo lo estrelló contra una pared. Los otros cocodrilos estaban a punto de correr, pero Po agarraron a todos por las colas . " Cuando todo lo que va del partido sólo se inició ", dijo Po frialdad. Les estrelló contra el suelo aplastando sus costillas mientras golpeaba en ellos. Dio un cocodrilo y lo superior cortada en la mandíbula que revienta todos sus dientes , tomó otros dos cocodrilos y aplastó las cabezas juntas que dejaron heridas de cinco centímetros en la cabeza. Tomó la espada de un cocodrilo y cortó los brazos y luego las piernas y finalmente la cabeza . Otro agarró por el cuello y con un rápido movimiento le arrancó la cabeza del cocodrilo justo al lado todo el tiempo que estaba sorprendido por lo bonito el color de la sangre se hizo en la tierra. Los Cinco pronto apareció y nos quedamos impactados por la masacre sangrienta que habían visto. Crocs estaban en el suelo, sangrando a muerte y tres costillas grieta . Y muchos pusieron muertos por decapitación o la pérdida de sangre. Todos miraron a Po en shock preguntando si mataba a cualquiera de los bandidos. Qué desgracia para diez cocodrilos del pueblo pudo ver que ellos nunca harían ellos el líder . " Je misión cumplida", dijo con frialdad- Po con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y se alejó como si fuera puro negocio .

"Por favor ... ayuda ... nosotros ... que ... es ... una locura", gimió el líder croc extendiendo una garra escamosa hacia los Cinco mientras tosía con sangre, y lanzó su último suspiro. Tigress vio Po pie y rápidamente consiguió los bandidos que sobreviven a un sanador. Una vez que la atención a continuación fueron tomadas crocs resto de Tigress se fue a hablar con Po .

" Po , ¿qué pasó allí ?" -preguntó cuando lo vio en la sala de entrenamiento.

" Me hice cargo del negocio Maestro Tigresa eso es todo lo que necesita saber ", dijo Po firmeza ni siquiera mirarla.

" Usted acaba de vencer a la mierda de varios cocodrilos y matado a 10 " Po lo que está mal con usted ? " Tigresa exigió . Todavía ni siquiera la miró y gruñó con frustración mientras ella se abalanzó sobre él . En un instante Po agarró por los brazos y la sujetó a la pared mirándola con esos ojos de jade frío .

" Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso ", susurró . " El viejo Po se ha ido y yo soy a través de calmar a su ego Maestro Tigresa nunca fuiste tan fuerte como tú pensabas que eras y que podría haber vencido a usted en cualquier momento que quería así que recuerda que , por lo tanto se obtiene con el programa o metas en a mi manera ", dijo entre dientes . Luego se dejó caer como un saco de ladrillos y, por primera vez tigresa estaba asustado de Po . Y rápidamente salió corriendo de la sala de entrenamiento y, por primera vez en su vida estaba realmente asustado por su vida.

Al día siguiente fue a buscar respuestas . Su primera parada fue Viper , porque ella sabía mucho cuando se trata de sentimientos y comportamientos de todos en el pueblo también ella era la persona más inteligente que sabía aparte de Shifu . "Viper , necesito hablar con usted ", dijo Tigress .

" ¿Qué es? " Preguntó Viper.

" Po ha estado actuando muy fuera de lugar y estoy muy preocupado . ¿Sabe por qué está actuando así? " -preguntó ella .

" Él comenzó a actuar extraño después de la fiesta lo vi hablando con Mono y Mantis antes del festival tal vez usted puede pedir a ellos", dijo Viper.

" Gracias , voy a hablar con ellos", dijo Tigress .

Mono y Mantis estaban hablando en el jardín cuando apareció Tigress . "Los muchachos que tengo que preguntarte algo , cuando estábamos todos en el festival. Ustedes dos estaban hablando de Po antes y luego después de la fiesta empezó a cambiar lo que estabas tres hablando? " -preguntó ella . Mono y Mantis vacilaron porque tenían miedo de Po averiguar mono pero finalmente respiró hondo y explicó .

" Bueno, estábamos hablando de novias y cuando Po dijo que nunca había tenido uno . Nos preguntamos cómo se trata a las niñas y me dijo muy dulcemente pero sólo lo veía como un amigo . Así , nos dijo que era" amigo divide en zonas "y dijo que la única manera para que él consiga una novia fue a caminar a cualquier chica que le gustaba y simplemente invitar a salir a una cita " , explicó mono . Entonces intervino Mantis .

"La última vez que lo vimos , fue a buscar a una chica que conocía. Creo que estaba hablando con una chica llamada Jenna cerca de la tienda de fideos del Sr. Ping. Entonces después de eso empezó a cambiar", agregó Mantis.

" Gracias voy a ir a hablar con el Sr. Ping tal vez él sabe dónde vive esta chica Jenna ", dijo Tigresa y se dirigió hacia el pueblo para encontrar el Sr. Ping y fue en busca de respuestas a un comportamiento extraño del Po .

Cuando Tigresa finalmente entró la tienda del señor Ping se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrado, pero se fue de ninguna manera se vio al señor Ping celebración de una fregona y llorando en silencio para sí mismo. "Mr. Ping ¿qué pasa? " Tigresa dijo preocupado . " Me enteré de lo que Po hizo a esos bandidos y yo simplemente no puedo creer Po actuaría así que por lo general no actúa así" , dijo el Sr. Ping entristecen . " Sé que el señor Ping y es por eso que vine a ti me preguntaba si conocía a alguien con el nombre de Jenna " cuestionó Tigress . " Oh te refieres Virginia ah sí una buena chica . Ella era amiga de Po , cuando estaba en la escuela oh que se divirtieron mucho . Sé que vive en un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí . Por cierto Maestro Tigre qué hacer quieres saber esto. " , dijo Ping. "No hay razón el Sr. Ping. " Dijo Tigress . Y con eso se fue ansiosos por saber por qué esta persona Virginia fue la causa de la transformación de Po .

A.N : Así que la trama se complica ;) . Espero que les haya gustado voy a ir por encima de mi historia porque un amable lector me ha convencido para hacer esta historia más gramaticalmente correcta . ( A partir del 08/20/2013 he realizado los cambios que necesitaba hacer , pero todavía necesitamos su ayuda , así que si alguien me puede ayudar con la gramática me sería de gran aprecio . :)) Y espero que ustedes van a revisar y contar sus amigos y una vez más quiero agradecer ShadowTeenGirl por ayudarme a escribir este capítulo. Realmente aprecio todo lo que ustedes han hecho hasta ahora voy a actualizar como lo que pueda. :)

Capítulo 5 : La historia de Jenna

Capítulo 5 : La historia de Jenna

AN: Hola a todos estoy muy feliz de estar de vuelta Sé que he estado ausente por mucho tiempo , pero estoy de vuelta en la escuela y tengo otras cosas en la cabeza . Lo importante es que estoy de vuelta y ShadowTeenGirl merece mucho por ayudarme con este capítulo doy gracias todos los que han comentado hasta ahora, y tengo la intención de escribir más en el futuro. :)

Virginia estaba en su jardín recogiendo sus verduras para vender en el mercado a finales de ese día cuando vio a un enfoque ajeno a ella. El desconocido era un tigre hembra que llevaba un chaleco negro y tenía los ojos dorados . " Perdóname por interrumpir , pero ¿estás Virginia? " la tigresa le preguntó .

"Yo no soy más que la mayoría de la gente me llamo Jenna , ¿en qué puedo ayudarle um ¿cuál es su nombre señorita? " Jenna le preguntó con voz confusa .

"Yo soy el líder Tigresa Maestro de los Cinco Furiosos , " Tigresa dijo haciendo una reverencia a la pantera, un poco sorprendido de que ella no la reconoció .

" Oh, bueno encantado de conocerte por favor no entrar, " Jenna dijo abriendo la puerta a la tigresa . Tigress entró y vio una pequeña cocina con una cama en otra parte de la sala de estar cubierto por una gruesa capa . " Siento que mi habitación es bastante pequeña . Pero me gusta. Entonces, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle ? Oh ¿le gustaría algo como un té o tal vez algunas albóndigas ? " Jenna le preguntó tratando de ser una buena anfitriona .

" Todo lo que quiero es un poco de información", dijo con firmeza pero con suavidad Tigress .

"Claro que tipo de información? " Preguntó Jenna .

" ¿Conoces a un panda llamado Po ? " Tigress preguntó sonrisa de Jenna se desvaneció como una expresión de dolor cruzó sus ojos.

" Sí , él era mi mejor amigo ", dijo a la tigresa .

" Ha actuado extraño mucho frío y distante y también mató a algunos bandidos croc ayer en la aldea" Tigresa le informó.

" Está sucediendo otra vez", dijo Jenna creciente temor. " Nunca debí dejar que suceda de la noche fue mi culpa ", dijo mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro.

"¿Qué pasó exactamente? " Tigress preguntó tratando de ser simpático , pero no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

" Yo era joven y en la escuela sabía Po estaba enamorado de mí, pero yo lo vi como un buen amigo y yo tenía un novio , otra pantera llamado Jet . De todas formas Jet emborraché una noche y comenzó a hacer conmigo pero quería más y traté de decirle que no , pero él no quiso parar. lo rechacé y me abofeteó y me inmovilizó contra la pared. Po vino a ver si quería pasar el rato y vio Jet sujetándome . nunca he visto Po tan enojado y simplemente Jet atacaron sin piedad hasta que yo pedí que se detuviera. Después de que Po me dijo unos días más tarde si quería salir con él dijo que nunca trataría a mí como lo hizo jet . Pero le dije que no podía " t para el que todavía amaba jet y él fue tan frío. Tenía miedo de que podría lastimar a cualquier persona que lo hizo enojar pero más que nada se quedó en casa , pero en la escuela me vio a los cortes en el brazo y cuando le pregunté al respecto y luego él mirarme y decirme que me meta en mis asuntos . Después de un año que rompí con Jet y Po se acercó y se disculpó por su comportamiento reciente y dijo que entendía por qué no podía actualizado y dijo que lo haría siempre sea mi amigo y que era la antigua Po estaba de vuelta. y entonces me pregunté qué le pasaba y me dijo que vio a otra persona otro felino que capturó su corazón y luego dijo que quería ser un maestro del kung fu . Pero la noche del Festival Rose se acercó a mí y me preguntó sobre una fecha y una vez le dije que no y él se alejó , pero se veía bien. ¿Crees que esto es todo culpa mía ", dijo Jenna ahora lleno de culpa . " Bueno, yo no actúo así hacia él ni esa noche , así que supongo eran tanto la culpa " Tigresa dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo su propia una cantidad de culpa. Pero antes de que el Festival de la Rosa le dije buena suerte en él convertirse en un maestro y antes de irse le pregunté quién era la chica que capturó su corazón " , dijo Jenna .

"¿Quién era? " Tigress preguntó preguntándose si podía encontrar este otro felino y tienen su cita Po entonces tal vez el viejo Po regresaría. Jenna estaba tranquilo de nuevo y miró a los ojos de tigresa .

" No sé cómo decirte esto, pero tú eres la chica Po amaba", dijo. Tigresa se sorprendió ella era la chica . Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado por con Po podía creer que iba a desarrollar sentimientos por ella y después de todos los eventos en la Ciudad Gongmen ella comienza a desarrollar sentimientos por él también. Pero todavía no podía creer lo que oía , pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer. " Gracias por su ayuda ", dijo Jenna Tigresa y se dirigió al Palacio de Jade.

Po estaba en la sala de entrenamiento y las lágrimas tiñeron su rostro. Quería olvidar sus emociones, pero se sentía tan mal por herir a sus amigos e incluso los bandidos.

, " Tigresa le informó.  
" Está sucediendo otra vez", dijo Jenna creciente temor. " Nunca debí dejar que suceda de la noche fue mi culpa ", dijo mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro.  
"¿Qué pasó exactamente? " Tigress preguntó tratando de ser simpático , pero no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.  
" Yo era joven y en la escuela sabía Po estaba enamorado de mí, pero yo lo vi como un buen amigo y yo tenía un novio , otra pantera llamado Jet . De todas formas Jet emborraché una noche y comenzó a hacer conmigo pero quería más y traté de decirle que no , pero él no quiso parar. lo rechacé y me abofeteó y me inmovilizó contra la pared. Po vino a ver si quería pasar el rato y vio Jet sujetándome . nunca he visto Po tan enojado y simplemente Jet atacaron sin piedad hasta que yo pedí que se detuviera. Después de que Po me dijo unos días más tarde si quería salir con él dijo que nunca trataría a mí como lo hizo jet . Pero le dije que no podía " t para el que todavía amaba jet y él fue tan frío. Tenía miedo de que podría lastimar a cualquier persona que lo hizo enojar pero más que nada se quedó en casa , pero en la escuela me vio a los cortes en el brazo y cuando le pregunté al respecto y luego él mirarme y decirme que me meta en mis asuntos . Después de un año que rompí con Jet y Po se acercó y se disculpó por su comportamiento reciente y dijo que entendía por qué no podía actualizado y dijo que lo haría siempre sea mi amigo y que era la antigua Po estaba de vuelta. y entonces me pregunté qué le pasaba y me dijo que vio a otra persona otro felino que capturó su corazón y luego dijo que quería ser un maestro del kung fu . Pero la noche del Festival Rose se acercó a mí y me preguntó sobre una fecha y una vez le dije que no y él se alejó , pero se veía bien. ¿Crees que esto es todo culpa mía ", dijo Jenna ahora lleno de culpa . " Bueno, yo no actúo así hacia él ni esa noche , así que supongo eran tanto la culpa " Tigresa dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo su propia una cantidad de culpa. Pero antes de que el Festival de la Rosa le dije buena suerte en él convertirse en un maestro y antes de irse le pregunté quién era la chica que capturó su corazón " , dijo Jenna .  
"¿Quién era? " Tigress preguntó preguntándose si podía encontrar este otro felino y tienen su cita Po entonces tal vez el viejo Po regresaría. Jenna estaba tranquilo de nuevo y miró a los ojos de tigresa .  
" No sé cómo decirte esto, pero tú eres la chica Po amaba", dijo. Tigresa se sorprendió ella era la chica . Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado por con Po podía creer que iba a desarrollar sentimientos por ella y después de todos los eventos en la Ciudad Gongmen ella comienza a desarrollar sentimientos por él también. Pero todavía no podía creer lo que oía , pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer. " Gracias por su ayuda ", dijo Jenna Tigresa y se dirigió al Palacio de Jade.  
Po estaba en la sala de entrenamiento y las lágrimas tiñeron su rostro. Quería olvidar sus emociones, pero se sentía tan mal por herir a sus amigos e incluso los bandidos. Tal vez debería dejar esto y simplemente pedir disculpas después de todo, a quién le importa si nunca se casó ni estaba feliz porque su padre siempre decía que es mejor ser amado y luego odiado. No seas estúpido idiota por qué te importa cuántas veces lo hizo su llamado de atención amigos acerca de usted , especialmente cuando llegaste aquí . Haga que pagan , se lo merecen ! , Su mente le dijo .  
" Po pueda yo para hablar con usted a solas , " dijo Tigresa .  
" ¿Qué es lo Tigress Maestro? " Po -preguntó con voz fría como el hielo.  
"Maestro Shifu pidió a todos a participar en el Festival de Danza esta noche y quería que te vayas de mí como de la misma fecha , " dijo Tigresa sinceramente aunque estaba un poco nervioso por miedo de lo que iba a ser su respuesta. Po estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir .  
Una fecha que quería ir a una cita con él? No seas estúpido idiota que está tratando de engañar a usted, ¿por qué diablos iba a salir con un perdedor como tú ! Ella no se preocupa por usted! gritó su mente . Po empujó ese pensamiento y miró a Tigresa y el Maestro de Hard Style podía jurar sólo por un breve instante vio una visión de la antigua Po volver pudo ver en el brillo de sus ojos. "Me encantaría también, Maestro Tigre ", dijo con un tono menos frío pero más normal.  
Ella sonrió y dijo: " Bueno verte esta noche ¿por qué no me recoges a las 7 pm ", dijo la tigresa con un toque de lujuria en su voz para atraerlo y con un tirón de la cola se alejaba , pero en la esquina de su ojo le pareció ver Po devolviéndole la sonrisa y la esperanza de que su plan funcione.

AN: Espero que hayan disfrutado de eso. A continuación se tiene una gran cantidad de ruido de fondo y la pelusa así que prepárate para un buen tiempo. ¿Cómo va a ir al baile? ¿Qué va a Tigress confesar Po en el baile? Todas estas respuestas y más en el próximo capítulo recuerdan los mas revisiones de los capítulos más . Y no te olvides de decirle a sus amigos acerca de esta historia. Peace :)

Capítulo 6 : Preparativos  
Capítulo 6 : Preparativos

Hey y'all lo siento por el retraso , pero te prometo que este capítulo será la pena la espera . También me gustaría añadir que habrá por lo menos 2 o más capítulos de esta historia por lo que si éste no le ayuda mucho no te preocupes más vendrá pronto. Yo le avisará si hay sangre y lenguaje descriptivo así que por favor avise. Y también casi había olvidado esto no me pertenece KungFu Panda o hay personajes de DreamWorks finalmente lo hace no lo dije. :) Una vez más tengo que dar las gracias a ShadowTeenGirl por toda su ayuda en esta historia y como un grito para que ella es un gran autor y ella ha publicado recientemente varias nuevas historias y sugiero que consulte a cabo. De todos modos con el show !

Po miró al espejo en su cuarto. Todavía no podía creer que el giro de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar hace no mucho tiempo . Tigress , el Maestro de Hard Style. La chica que no podía sentir nada y seguía diciendo emociones te hizo débil. Le preguntó , la misma persona no podía soportar y tratados como una mierda su primer día en que se presentó. Queríamos ir a una cita con él. Tenía que ser un truco de su idea de una broma cruel que pensaba que todos los cinco tenía que haber en esto de alguna manera a la espera de huelga. Pero ella parecía tan serio cuando ella le preguntó y Po nunca había visto Tigresa prácticamente rogar para nada en su vida . Pensó en qué trató muy duro para dos y tres años para llamar su atención ?

Sólo cuando empezó a girar completamente fría que ahora se hubiera dado cuenta de él o incluso ir a una cita con él? Pero la voz en la cabeza de Po Po no podía permitir hacer esto a sí mismo de nuevo. Porque cuando Po era un niño pequeño todo el mundo escogió en él y se aprovechó de Po porque llevaba el corazón en la mano y aceptó todos, incluso los que podrían hacerle daño , pero después de muchos años de la intimidación y la soledad Po realmente comenzó su viaje hacia la depresión, pero no fue hasta la noche en que Jenna fue atacada por su novio polla que tenía en el momento en que la mente de Po tenía suficiente y creó un alter ego malvado de Po Po esto era más fuerte que el original y lo hizo su negocio para mostrar Po que nunca tuvo que ser tratado mal otra vez . Así que cuando no tenía a quién recurrir ni siquiera su propio padre (Bad ) Po Po pensado acerca de los fundamentos de ser duro, pero no fue suficiente porque Po era todavía un panda torpe grasa que necesita un montón de trabajo , pero por desgracia para el el cuerpo y la mente de mal alter ego Po eran demasiado débiles para hacer cumplir ( no me gusta) de formación de Po y no podía ayudar a Po . Así que se quedó profundamente en la mente de Po hasta que llegaría el momento en que Po le convocaría nuevamente. Y después de los horribles acontecimientos del festival (Bad ) Po había revelado a sí mismo y, cuando volvió, empujó Po para ser el hombre que era ahora y Po no podría ser más feliz con su apariencia física, sino Po seguía entristecen porque su corazón estaba desgarrada en muchos pedazos y no podía ser fijado y que era por qué estaba tan frío y cruel. (AN pensé que le daría una descripción detallada de lo que realmente sucedió a Po y por qué es así ahora ) . No lo hagas tonto. Ella no te quiere nadie podría amarte . El mundo entero no es más que lleno de gente de mierda desagradecidos que sólo se preocupan por sí mismos. Sin que se hubieran destruido este valle miserable y toda China. ¿Por qué conformarse con jugar un siervo a los ingratos cuando se puede gobernarlos a todos . Nadie sería capaz de detener ni siquiera a los Cinco. Mata a todos y nadie va a hacerte daño pero finalmente te respeto , dijo la voz oscura. Po se dirigía a sí mismo loco. Su mente era como una zona de guerra las emociones en su corazón de pronto se unieron a la lucha , pero estaban perdiendo y causando mucho daño a la psique de Po en última instancia la batalla se calmó , pero ninguna de las partes había ganado al menos no dejes que el número de víctimas fue muy bien en el cuerpo de Po y le importa lo que le hace romper a sudar frío y finalmente empezó a respirar hondo y lento frenando la guerra en la cabeza.

"Tengo que calmarme, " Po dijo mientras sacaba su cuchillo y se sentó en el suelo. Mientras cortaba suavemente en su muñeca la sangre fluía pronto . La hoja lento romper la piel de viajar más y más profundamente . Su sangre brillaba y relucía mientras veía que sentía tan feliz y atención médica gratuita , el dolor era pequeña pero el alivio que recibió fue ilimitada que nunca había experimentado algo tan puro y justo. Él hizo otro corte al lado de la primera y más sangre corría por la muñeca no estaba perdiendo mucha sangre , pero lo suficiente como para donde había goteado en la parte inferior de su brazo . " Parece que la única vez que estoy siempre feliz es cuando hago esto ", dijo . (AN Sólo quería admitir ante ustedes que he experimentado casi todo en esta historia , así que sé lo que estoy hablando. ) Pero cuando empezó mirando a la muñeca que empecé a odiar lo que él estaba haciendo y tal vez tigresa estaba siendo sincero. Ellos tienen buenos momentos juntos : al igual que los juegos de corrector tarde en la noche , meditando bajo el árbol de melocotón o simplemente combate , pero su favorito tenía que hacer la comida para los Cinco .

Él comenzó a reflexionar sobre todas las veces que iba a cocinar la cena para las cinco y mientras mira por encima del hombro , siempre iba a ver a sus amigos en la mesa esperando ansiosamente su comida con enormes sonrisas siempre presentes en sus caras y cuando iba a servir la comida fue capaz de sentarse y disfrutar de esos momentos pequeños pero preciosos como  
Mono diciéndole bromas , Mantis querer más dumplings , Grulla pedir consejo , ya Viper danza, y el oír, Shifu cuentan historias de sus aventuras KungFu . Ellos eran su familia y se dio cuenta de que estaba sufriendo demasiado a pesar de que no entendían lo que estaba pasando , pero tal vez debería pedir disculpas. Después de todo eso es lo que las familias no derecho perdonar unos a otros? Después de su cita con la tigresa que iba a ver si de verdad se preocupaba por él o si se trataba de un truco. Pero si no era él se disculpó y mostrar a todos que no era Tai Shen - pulmón o el solo pensamiento casi asustado del Po verdadera volver por temor a que él se convertiría en lo que se dispuso a matar . Pero si se trataba de un truco que dejaría el valle para siempre y dejar que el gran Furious Five protect China sin su ayuda. Levantarse se fue al baño y se limpió y vendó sus heridas con una toalla de color rojo ya que él tenía en su armario y que había usado durante mucho tiempo observando las numerosas manchas de sangre seca hasta en el trapo , pero aún seguía envolviéndolo alrededor su muñeca como un brazalete y miró al panda en el espejo. " Vamos a darles toda una última oportunidad ", dijo el panda.  
De vuelta en su habitación , abrió el armario y se puso un chaleco negro y pantalones que se ajustan a lo suficientemente bien. Pero de repente se dio cuenta de que la camisa era demasiado estrecho y que le pareció extraño que su nuevo y mejorado cuerpo lleno de ropa más que cuando estaba gordo , pero ya que se ajusta bien y mostró todo. " Me pregunto lo que usted piensa acerca de este Maestro Tigre ", dijo Po a sí mismo. Pero a pesar de algunos inconvenientes que se dio cuenta que era el único buen traje que tenía porque su padre había raspado y guardado para que sea para él así que cuando él era un adolescente que podría usar algo bueno para los festivales o en las fechas de su padre siempre creyó que Po llegaría a salir con una chica hermosa y si lo viera ahora se ponía a llorar lágrimas de alegría. Era casi la hora de la danza y él dio un paso fuera de la puerta de la tigresa y estaba listo para tocar. Con la esperanza con todas sus fuerzas que no estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida .

Sala de Tigress

Tigresa estaba en su cuarto iba y venía . " ¿Qué estoy haciendo ? Funcionará esto ? ", Se preguntó . No podía creer que ella pidió Po en una cita . Quiero decir que de todas las personas jamás tenido una cita en su vida. Cuando se trataba de romance y novios Tigresa tiene el extremo corto de la vara al igual que Po . La mayoría de todos los chicos estaban demasiado aterrorizados de que ella siquiera mirarla a los ojos. Toda su vida se mantuvo enfocado en Kung Fu y convertirse en el Guerrero Dragón . Para finalmente hacer Shifu orgulloso de que la adoptó . Para conseguir finalmente que la viera como su hija y no sólo un estudiante.  
Todo eso cambió cuando conoció a Po . Fue muy irritante ver a Po arruinar su momento . Oogway hubiera elegido a ella si él no vino estrellándose en frente de ella . Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando lo hizo y Tigress deseaba que su primera noche fue mejor mirar hacia atrás en lo que ella dijo y sentir más culpa . Ella casi le dijo que no valía nada y que él no pertenecía allí. La forma en que actuaba no era la forma en que un Maestro KungFu debe actuar . Sin embargo, no actuó como un monstruo . Una palabra que se usa para describir a ella en el orfanato. ¿Cómo los niños temblaban ante la visión de sus garras y dientes afilados. No era más que una niña que quería jugar con alguien. Pero cuando trató de jugar con ellos iba a terminar rompiendo algo o lastimar a alguien por accidente , por supuesto . Incluso los cuidadores tenían miedo de ella y luego se reunieron Shifu y le ayudaron a controlar su fuerza. Pero su temperamento era una cosa que nunca pudo controlar .  
Cuando conoció a Po le gritó y le insultó , pero por alguna extraña razón se metió por ella y fue entonces cuando empezó a conocer Po más y pronto se vio que era un buen chico , amante de la diversión que él no era " t el mejor luchador o el más inteligente , pero no importa lo que él siempre ha trabajado duro por su éxito fue una de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de él y que amaba todas las cosas dulces que él haría por ella como : hacer comidas deliciosas que ella tomó para concedido , tratando de hacerla reír y hacerle preguntas molestas y al azar sólo para poder conocerla mejor. Nadie quería conocerla mejor. ¿O lo hicieron pero nunca se les permitió también? Pero su mente cambió cuando vea relató todos los horribles recuerdos de Gongmen City y no batalla con Shen. Cuando vio Po casi muere delante de ella todo lo que pensaba era que era culpa de ella y ella se dio cuenta de que su corazón se congeló como ella deseaba que era su lugar de él. Que si ella sólo consiguió su Po rápido habría estado bien y en ese momento se sentía completamente derrotado . Pero cuando todos estaban en el calabozo lo abrazó y le dijo que no podía ver que mató a su amigo ( Algo dentro de Tigress suplicado Po para estar seguro) . No abrazarla de nuevo ella no lo esperes . Pero cuando pensó Po tenía muertos se sentía como todo su mundo se había ido y visto con vida trajo tanta alegría . Luego después él la abrazó y ella se puso rígida para que nadie la había abrazado antes.  
Se puso un vestido azul oscuro con sandalias plateadas . Tigresa no era uno para el maquillaje , pero ella lo hizo spray en un poco de perfume. Entonces ella comenzó a recordar todas las veces Po había abrazado durante esas semanas que tenía pesadillas sobre City Gongmen . Jugando a las damas con ella hasta que se quedó dormido en su habitación. Él fue muy amable y atento.  
Ahora estaba frío como una piedra y parecía cruel. Ella sabía lo que era sentirse rechazado y no deseado y tuvo que traerlo de vuelta. Oyó un golpe en la puerta y abrió la puerta. De pie frente a ella estaba Po vestida elegantemente y no podía apartar los ojos de él. El corazón le latía y sus palmas estaban sudando.  
" ¿Estás listo ? " -preguntó tratando de sonreír . Pero era raro que él llegó a ser tan frío rostro olvidado cómo sonreír .  
" Sí , estoy listo ", dijo sonriente la mirada. "Te ves muy guapo ", dijo tratando de conseguir el viejo Po espalda.  
" Gracias um ... te ves hermosa esta noche", dijo Po y le cogió la pata. La condujo hacia los escalones que conducían a la aldea. Y tigresa dio cuenta de algo que ella estaba enamorada de Po y ella hizo una promesa a sí misma para conseguir su panda de vuelta una vez por todas.

Bueno, ¿qué sucederá ? Se puede adivinar lo que va a suceder y si usted tiene razón lo haré PM usted, pero sólo si se puede adivinar el final. Bueno, gracias a todos de nuevo por leer mi historia y me muero de ganas de escribir más. Y recuerda mi lema los más espectadores y comentarios y favoritos significa capítulos van más rápido lograr que se lo tiene bien. Tienen un gran Fanfiction noche es Newguy100 firma de la paz. :)

Capítulo 7 : Revelations  
Capítulo 7 : Revelations

Hey , chicos sólo quería decir que en mi último capítulo que quería que adivinar el final de mi historia y el ganador era Animation Universo buen trabajo. Pero no estaba completamente honesto con ustedes Yo sólo hice que juego de adivinanzas para poder asegurarse de que el final no era previsible y una vez más ShadowTeenGirl aún escribió una gran parte de esta historia , pero sin decirle que lo editó de incluir un final que usted nunca adivinar o ver venir . Realmente quiero agradecer a todos los que ha sido un gran apoyo a través de todo este relato . Ahora sólo quiero a todos a revisar y disfrutar Espero esta historia tiene al menos 5,000 puntos de vista. ( Dedos cruzados ) . De todos modos con el show .

Po Tigresa llevó por las escaleras del Palacio de Jade. Sostuvieron patas pero Po negaron a mirarla. Estaba temblando en sus botas bien que sería si tuviera botas. Desde que perdió Jenna era una ruina . Fue entonces cuando su otra mitad se hizo cargo. En algunos aspectos era peor que romper cosas Tai -Lung y bandidos que sufren. Cuando los bandidos finalmente dijeron a los curanderos fueron atacados por un oso panda que nadie les cree . No podían creer amable y gentil Po harían daño a nadie. Los curanderos pensaron que los bandidos eran delirantes y Po literalmente se salieron con la suya . Pero volvamos n el día cada vez que veía la lucha Tigress en las calles que capturó su corazón con su valentía , la belleza y espíritu de lucha . Era como si se le dio una segunda oportunidad y su verdadera naturaleza volvió silenciar el oscuro .  
Se convirtió en dulce y hizo los figurines y soñaba con conocer Tigress . ¿Cómo iba a impresionarla con sus movimientos y ayudar a su derrota el mal. Sin embargo, cuando se convirtió en el Guerrero Dragón sus sueños se convirtieron en una pesadilla para Tigress lo odiaba. Ella, como tantos otros antes que ella dijo las palabras crueles con él. Esa noche su viejo yo estaba gritando a salir para hacer Tigresa pagar por sus palabras. Po silenció e hizo todo lo posible para mantener a raya pero pronto desparasitados libre y ahora no iba a ser tan fácil de permanecer en silencio .

Tigresa miró a la luna que estaba tan llena y brillante , y dijo: " La luna que es hermoso " . Po parpadeó cuando él pronto se volvió hacia ella y vio una chispa de su viejo yo regrese. Era sólo un parpadeo , pero que iba a volver . "Sí , es bonita, pero la más bonita ", dijo . Tigress esbozó una sonrisa verdadera y parte del corazón de Po se estaba derritiendo . No se deje engañar Po ! Ella va a hacer daño otra vez! Siempre duele la llevas hacia abajo, quemar el pueblo a la tierra y hacer que te temen ! Oscuro Po gritó dentro de su cabeza. Po cerró los ojos y sacudió el mal pensamiento de distancia . La guerra estaba empezando de nuevo y Po tenía miedo de que no había nada más que luchar por más. Bajaron y estaban casi a la fiesta , pero de repente Po giró a la izquierda y se detuvo en un gran árbol de madera de hierro que estaba cerca de un lago prístino . El agua refleja la imagen de la luna perfectamente y la luz de la luna hizo que el brillo del lago y la chispa ; Pero Po no llegó al lago para mirar boquiabiertos a su belleza ... no estaba allí para tratar de salvarse a sí mismo. Po siguió caminando con la tigresa que ahora estaba detrás de él y un millón de preguntas hicieron estragos en la cabeza lo que pide respuestas, pero para él sólo había una pregunta que se destacó entre los demás y antes de que pudiera ir más allá y hacer un tonto de sí mismo de nuevo tenía que saber la verdad. " Tigresa, ser honesto ¿Por qué quieres que te lleve a cabo en esta fecha ? Nunca quisiste salir conmigo antes, así que ¿qué pasa? " , se preguntó.

Tigresa miró y temía por ella sólo quería que su panda atrás y sabía que si no puso su orgullo en la plataforma que lo perdería para siempre a lo que la oscuridad le estaba controlando . Po notó el largo silencio y comenzó a actuar paranoico. " ¿Qué es lo que realmente piensa Tigresa Master es una trampa? ! ¿Es esto una broma ?" Po dijo y empezó a alejarse de la tigresa del Po oscuro en sus mediados comenzaba su asalto a las defensas de Po que no tienen posibilidades y finalmente se hizo cargo. Tigresa se tomó con la guardia baja cuando Po lanzó un gancho de derecha a la mandíbula de Tigress afortunadamente fue capaz de bloquear , pero ella comenzó a obtener aún más miedo tanto miedo que ella frenéticamente comenzó a explicar a sí misma . " Po lo que pidió , porque después de que te lastimé ese día , te convertiste en alguien a quien no conocía. Así , frío y distante estaba aterrorizado porque me pareció que había causado a cambiar !" " Liar" ! Oscuro Po gritó el envío de una patada giratoria a las costillas que enviaron Tigress en el árbol de Ironwood . Tigress agarró su lado y siguió hablando . " Po qué te resistes a dejar ! ... Po , lo siento mucho si supiera lo que estaba pasando me hubiera dicho antes y no deje que mi orgullo se haga cargo ", dijo Tigresa luchando por contener las lágrimas .  
" Dime ¿qué? ¿Qué puedes decirme ? " Oscuro Po preguntó sin saber qué hacer. Su lado bueno quería abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero Po oscura ni siquiera iba a pensar en ello .  
" Que yo te quiero! Cuando estábamos en la ciudad Gongmen y estabas a punto de matar por Shen fui destruido . Así , destruí yo no podía luchar. Pensando que nunca te volvería a ver y era mi culpa que yo no pude salvar usted. por lo tanto, cuando volviste me seguiste a distancia para no perderte. vez mi enojo tiene lo mejor de mí y me dijo palabras tan crueles que tú y yo hemos hecho de lo que eres ahora , " Tigresa dijo mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro. Oscuro Po se sorprendió por lo que había oído decir Tigresa especial que lo amaba . "Es irónico Po , ¿cómo te traté cuando me de toda la gente sabía lo que era ser rechazado y no deseado. En el orfanato me llamó un monstruo y nunca dieron amor hasta que llegó y trató de romper las paredes de mi y lo hiciste . Pero en vez de amarte de nuevo perdí favor Po lo siento mucho " , dijo. Oscuro Po sintió una perturbación en su mente , decidió ir a investigar .

( Mindscape del Po)

Oscuro Po explora la zona y la carnicería que sólo vio le hizo sonreír . En la mente de un Po literalmente estalló la guerra había cuerpos por todas partes cada organismo representado todo lo bueno de Po . Oscuro Po Po representa todo lo malo pasó por él fue la depresión , la tristeza , la ira y la sed de sangre . Caminó sobre los cuerpos que había derrotado , que era la mayor parte de la resistencia que el corazón de Po había hecho para detener Po oscuro de él corromper pero no importa lo duro que sus otras emociones intentaron detenerlo oscuro Po era más fuerte y rompió a través de toda la resistencia creando una sangrienta lío sangriento dentro psique de Po vio una pequeña mesa de madera y atado a la mesa era lo que quedaba de la Buena Po y se retorcía tratando de romper sus ataduras . " ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Gritó oscuro Po . "Yo no voy a dejar que lastimes a Tigress " Good Po respondió continuando sus esfuerzos. " ¿Por qué ella no vale la pena tu tiempo toda la vida que debería haber centrado más en su KungFu por lo que podría convertirse en una leyenda , sino que se distrajo con el amor y las emociones sucias ! " Dijo oscuro Po . Bueno Po suspiró oscuro Po tenía razón y sin que él estuviera allí para hacerle más fuerte que nunca había sido capaz de matar a Tai - pulmón y Shen y si no fuera por él Jenna habría sido herido la noche o para mal so Good Po debía oscuro Po tanto, pero él no iba dejar que le dolía la tigresa . " Sus acciones me costó el amor de Jenna y saben atacas Tigresa No voy a dejar que arruines mi vida amorosa más" , dijo Po . "En primer lugar , Jenna nunca hubiera amado , porque no importa lo mucho que lo intentaras que soplaba con tu vida, segundo que nunca has tenido una vida amorosa así que ¿cómo podría yo haber arruinado todas las chicas en tu vida o te ignora o que odiabas y no sólo eso, sino tanto Jenna y Tigresa nunca te aman porque sin mí no es sólo un estúpido panda gordo que no es más que una broma y ni siquiera se merece vivir en este mundo! Buena Po miró Po oscuro .

" (Suspiro ) Su derecho siempre fuiste la razón en todo , pero no importa lo que yo voy a seguir intentando porque yo quiero ser feliz en mi vida y sé que mis posibilidades de encontrar a alguien que me es prácticamente nula , pero si yo no ' t tratar sólo voy a morir un guerrero viejo amargado atrapado en sus formas de pensar. Así que me estoy dando Tigresa una oportunidad y nadie va a estar en mi camino! " Bueno Po gritó con toda su fuerza fue eliminado de sus ataduras . " Eso es imposible ! Pero esto debe ser divertido ! " Oscuro Po sonrió . Bien y oscuro Po enfrentó opuestas entre sí Po Oscuro hizo el primer movimiento que ejecuta una patada voladora que chocó con la pierna buena de Po romper el hueso con un hit. Bueno Po gritó de dolor , pero siguió luchando . Bueno Po envió una huelga de puño doble para el pecho de oscuro Po , que envió a unos metros pero inmediatamente volvió sobre sus pies. " ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes ? " Oscuro Po burlado. " No por mucho " Good Po burló . Huesos Muchos golpes y patadas fueron intercambiados fueron rotos y sangre se derramaron sino un vencedor estaban por encima de la sangre y él sonrió y volvió a la superficie para continuar lo que empezó.

Algo se rompió en la cabeza de Po . Tigress repente vio oscuro Po curva de dolor y antes de que pudiera gritar una luz dorada le rodean y Tigress puso su mano para bloquear la luz cuando la luz desapareció allí estaba la verdadera Po Po . Bueno Po había oído suficiente Agarró Tigresa y la sostuvo en sus brazos.  
" No, Ti Siento que debería haber tratado de hablar con usted en lugar de tomar el camino más fácil . Te quiero hasta la Tigresa lo siento me duele que por favor me perdone ", le suplicó . Se llenaron de lágrimas su rostro como Tigresa lo sostuvo y ella estaba a punto de darle un beso , pero su pata hicieron la manga subir vio el trapo y se lo arrancó y vio los cortes en la muñeca un poco de sangre dejan las heridas recién hechos.  
" Po , ¿qué es eso? " -le preguntó con preocupación.  
" Nada ", dijo alejándose de ella. Ocultar sus cicatrices avergonzado de Tigress verlos.  
" Usted se corta ! ", Dijo Tigress en tono asustado .  
"Era como me ocupé del dolor", admitió Po . Tigresa con una mirada determinada Po agarró y le dio la vuelta para mirarla.  
" Po , no hagas esto otra vez me has oído . Todo lo que está molestando le ayudaremos . ¿Nunca entiendes hacer esto otra vez", dijo con firmeza . Po podía ver el terror y el dolor en sus ojos y sabía que ella realmente lo amaba.  
"No lo haré Tigresa porque Te amo demasiado como para causarle más dolor ", dijo .  
"Te quiero a Po bienvenida de nuevo ", dijo, y la besó dos sabiendo lo mal que era en sí mismos que les superarlo juntos por amor era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en el universo.

Hay que ir con chicos . Pero te digo que esto no es el último capítulo del último capítulo será un songfic porque me enamoré de ellos desde el momento en que leí unos cuantos y yo realmente quería hacer uno pronto. Así que, como he dicho hace un examen y dime si hay algún error o si usted me desea realizar algún cambio en la historia , o incluso podría añadir finales alternativos por los espectadores sugiere , por supuesto, pero de nuevo sólo puede recoger algunos. Pero yo sólo quería dar un enorme gracias a ShadowTeenGirl para hacer esta historia lo que es ahora no podría haberlo hecho sin ti mi amigo. Estoy fuera de Paz ! :)

Capítulo 8 : Si no te tuviera  
Capítulo 8 : Si yo no tenía usted por Thompson Square

Hey chicos así que estoy triste de decir que este es el último capítulo, pero voy a escribir una nueva historia pronto y va a sacudir . Tenía muchas ganas de dar las gracias a todos los que han hecho la historia de un éxito y todos los que han revisado o dicho que amigos a ver esta historia significa mucho . ShadowTeenGirl No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente tomaste mi idea y corrió con ella e hizo que mi historia increíble y por eso no puedo agradecerles lo suficiente y voy a estar eternamente agradecido. ( Arcos ) .

Después de la batalla final, Po se convirtió a sí mismo otra vez y Tigress fecha y más tarde se casó. Y allí un fin de año se invitó a todas las personas en el valle para el nuevo club de karaoke que se abrió no hace mucho tiempo para una divertida noche de canciones y bebidas. Todo el valle estaba presente incluso algunos de los bandidos supervivientes que cambiaron hay maneras de ser bueno porque iban a Po miedo de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Tigresa y Po subieron al escenario . " Esto está dedicado al amor de mi vida " Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

( Tigress ) A veces se siente, yo voy a romper

A veces este mundo, da más de lo que puedo tomar

A veces , el sol se pierde en la lluvia

Y sigue vertiendo

Simplemente sigue bajando.

( Tigresa y Po) Esta vida me mataría si yo no tenía que

No podría vivir sin ti

No me gustaría que

Si no me amas tanto

Nunca lo lograría a través

"Porque esta vida me mataría

Esta vida me mataría si yo no te tengo a ti .

( Tigresa y Po) Tú eres mi corazón, ( Tigress ) cada aliento que respiro

( Tigress un Po) Estoy a salvo en tus brazos ( Tigress ) que me rescate .

( Tigresa y Po) Cuando estoy débil, eres fuerte

( Tigresa y Po) Si te fuiste no dónde estaría

( Tigress ) Usted fue hecho para mí

( Po) ( Fuiste hecho para mí)

( Tigresa y Po) Esta vida me mataría si yo no tenía que

No podría vivir sin ti

No me gustaría que

Si no me amas tanto

Nunca lo lograría a través

"Porque esta vida me mataría

Esta vida me mataría si yo no tenía que

( Tigress ) Si no me amas tanto

( Po ) (Si es que no me gusta tanto )

( Tigress ) Esta vida me mataría si yo no tenía que

( Po) ( Esta vida me mata )

( Tigresa y Po) no podría vivir sin ti

( Tigress ) Yo no quiero

( Tigresa y Po) Si no me amas tanto

Nunca lo lograría a través

' Cuz Esta vida me mataría

Esta vida me mataría si yo no tenía que

Todo el mundo en el valle aplaudió encantado de ver que hay grandes defensores tan feliz. Tigresa y Po compartieron un apasionado beso y luego abandonaron el escenario y disfrutaron el resto de allí vive para siempre a salvo en los brazos del otro .

Bueno eso es todo gracias de nuevo por todo. También tengo que decir que yo no tengo a la canción pertenece a Thompson Square y allí los productores . No te olvides de revisar y decirle a otros acerca de la historia . Si quieres que añada finales alternativos o ayuda corrija errores en mi historia si quieres que añada algo por ti porque yo no acabo de hacer esta historia para expresarme , pero para hacer una historia que todos puedan disfrutar y leer porque eso es lo que Fanfiction es un lugar para que los autores expresen y entretener a los lectores con interesantes y divertidas historias , así que gracias de nuevo veros a todos pronto.


End file.
